


Halloween Extra

by Shikhyth (Showert_ime)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Halloween, Halloween Costume, Husbands, Keith being extra, M/M, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Halloween Exchange 2018, Trick or Treating, crackish, halloween decorations fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Shikhyth
Summary: Keith might be a bit too much into Halloween. Shiro might be panicking over their monthly budget.





	Halloween Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iokayia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iokayia/gifts).



> So this was written for the Sheith Halloween Exchange 2018! I had fun writing it to be honest, domestic isn't a genre I explore often even less with a married couple so it's always both a struggle and a challenge to do so, but I guess that made it amusing to do! This is a gift to you @iokayia , I hope you will like it and that it fits what you wanted ^^ Sorry that I was late to write it djfnskj

He has received at least three text messages from Keith since the beginning of the day, reminding him to stop by one of the local supermarket to buy candies for trick and treating a few days later. Shiro finds it funny how Keith made him a list of every types of candy to avoid and which one they should absolutely have. 

It doesn't come as a surprise, though, it has been the same for the past three years since they got the house. Keith always says he has the best memories at Halloween while trick or treating. His late father would bring him and they would always have matching costumes, then they would come back home and they would pick up the nicest candies and a movie. Usually something about space or flying. Shiro guessed his husband wanted to give back what he could to the many kids in their neighborhood.

Maybe, he thinks as he picks up another pack of Keith's favorite chocolate bars, that it is also a way for his significant other to remember his father and feel close to him. No matter the reason, it isn't like it was a bother to him. 

Shiro is about to pick up his phone so he can look back at the candy list when some oddly familiar voice calls out his name. Surprised, he turns around to look behind him. The girl standing there is dressed in a boyish way and she looks so different from his memory, but at the same time so similar that he understands immediately who it is. “Pidge? How long has it been?” 

There is a warm smile settling on his lips easily. As he can see, she ended up keeping her hair short since the end of college. Last time he heard of her from Matt, who is still close to Shiro, she was somewhere in Asia doing research on some satellite technology. 

“I don’t know? Probably something like 5 years? I don’t leave much chance for people to catch up with me.” She laughs, looking cocky, knowing it’s mostly because she is being asked all around the world since she finished school--she skipped a few years back then. “Talking about it, sorry to have missed the marriage, didn’t think you would get Keith to even accept it.” 

Shiro steps aside to let some customer pick up the candy bars and chuckles, remembering how hard it was to convince Keith to have a ceremony. Papers and a ring was enough to him, even too formal. The tall man knows the other only did it for him. “That wasn’t easy, took me a year, but no worries, your gift was way enough,” he says has he glances toward his robotic arm. 

She had sent this to them, a new, more technological arm than what he had. Matt was the one helping Shiro to get the help to install it and make it works, and it had been a slow process. Before, the man would have been resentful, looking at the arm he lost when he was in the army years ago. However, without it, he wouldn’t have gone back to school and wouldn’t have met Keith. The man who represents what Shiro loves the most in this world. Plus, since his friends were genius, he managed to get a functional member. 

“Oh, talking about your arm.” Pidge adds with enthusiast, and takes it in her hands. “I might have something better for you, we should check it out before I leave again in a month.” 

He almost steps back, not sure if he is into the idea of changing it and going back into the process of learning how a new part of his body works with his brain. Even if he feels hesitation, his voice doesn't give him away. “Matt is supposed to come eat home friday, just come with him?” He still doesn’t want to disappoint her before they could even talk about it. 

“Alright, fine by me.” Pidge glances behind him. “I think someone is trying to take the last bag of these candies you were reaching for earlier.”

Panic fills Shiro's eyes as he does a quick 180-degree turn on himself. “No!” He almost screams before taking the limited edition candy bag and starts running away from the other, shocked customer with it. Pidge is laughing hard behind him.

He can't lose this bag. Keith would kill him if something was missing.

***

When the car enters the entrance, Shiro frowns at the new inflatable pumpkin in front of the house. As he gets out of his car, he walks toward all the decorations Keith has been putting up. Their house is by far the most… interesting. Not that the other houses of their neighborhood don’t actually put up decorations, they do since a lot of kids live there, but no one can beat his husband at it.

One close look to the new addition, and Shiro knows Keith topped their Halloween budget with this one only. Which mean he again went overboard and they will have spend way too much in a single holiday where no gifts were even involved. It makes him roll his eyes, he is lucky this is the only one Keith actually spends money on.

Christmas, his husband couldn't care less about. The only important thing for him that day was to get his mother and his lover with him and that was all. That was all he needed and they even agreed to not really buy each other gifts except if they felt like it, which happened every years, but they didn't go around that much since anyway Shiro didn't have much family and Keith's one was limited. Which meant, they didn't have much money to spend on most holidays except for Halloween.

Still, Shiro sighs hard as he walks into the entrance of their home. This is when he notices to the motorcycle in their entrance, which makes him want to turn away and go back to work for a second, but then he thinks of the joy the candies he has in his hands will bring his husband, and he starts walking back toward the door.

When he gets inside, it doesn't surprise him when a voice that is not Keith's one reaches his ears.

"Ohhh, the husband is here with... tons of candies." The owner of the voice is mocking and Shiro only rolls his eyes at it. Lotor rarely deserves any attention when it comes to the older man's opinion. However, he is one of Keith old bandmates, so he needs to be respectful.

"Shut up, Lotor." Or so Shiro thinks most of the time, but his lover is rarely that nice to his friend. Or whatever they actually are, since most of the time they mostly only actually argue. "Baby, you found them?" Keith gets up from his chair in the kitchen and walks to his husband.

Instead of kissing him, Keith straightly goes for the bags in his boyfriend's hands. He takes them away to the table to analyse what is inside, so Shiro doesn't actually feel the need to answer since the other is going to find out quickly enough. The man with a robotic arm removes his coat and hangs it in the wardrobe as he ignores the others.

He can hear them talk behind him and Keith is mostly counting aloud what Shiro bought and making sure he got everything. He hopes the other will appreciate it, after all he almost got thrown out of a grocery store just to get them. They didn’t appreciate him running around the store. As they continue to count the candies, Shiro just gets to his room and change into some more comfortable clothes than his dirty ones from work.

Hearing Lotor comments on some of the candies in the back, he thinks back about the old band of his husband. When Shiro lost his arm in the army, he ended up useless to them and needed to go back to school. It had been really hard on him, because what he thought was his path in life was suddenly taken away from him. Music kind of saved him, gave him something to cover his overwhelming feelings.

This is when Matt, one of his only friends, introduced him to the most popular band on campus. Shiro would have never thought that going to one of their performances and ending up talking with the singer would lead him to.... what he has now. A very domestic life with that very same singer.

When he is out of their bedroom, he is glad to see that Lotor is near the door, his boots on and ready to leave. That way it's easier for him to put a smile on and fake how glad he is to have seen his husband's friend.

"Oh, Lotor, you are leaving already?" Shiro smiles and gets behind Keith, who is standing on the side of the door.

Lotor does look at him in a very condescendent way and answers, "Not like you don't enjoy me leaving, Shiro." He smiles in his own way and turns his eyes to Keith. "Don't forget to send me pics of how the house will look at the end, I have the feeling you won't stop there."

With this, Lotor looks back at Shiro with a satisfied look since the latter did look horrified at the mention of even more decoration added to the house.

"Go home now, I think you have someone waiting for you anyway." Keith rolls his eyes at his friend, and when the door clicks behind him, he finally turns around to find his husband.

“How was your day? I think you said a new spaceship needed reparation today?” Keith seems genuine in his question as he wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. 

With the new arm Pidge gave him, it also gave him a new chance at life, and to many more jobs than he could have had without having a genius as a friend. This is how he managed to study and get a job at one of the space programs as a mechanic.

“I am now more important than your candies?” He says teasingly, but he does wrap his arms around his husband and kiss him softly on the lips. It is always the best feeling of the day, Keith always tasting like some kind of sugary drink. 

The latter laughs in the kiss and hits him lightly on the chest. There is no ill feelings into it. As he gets back, Keith smiles teasingly and answers. “Still not more important, but you are a close second.” With it he turns around and walks away from his very offended husband.

“Guess there is no winning against Halloween.” And with it the man glares at one of the ghosts hanging from the ceiling.

***

On the 30, Shiro is finally doing their accounting of the month. It’s a beautiful Saturday outside, the colors shining on what is left of the colored leaves in the trees. If they are lucky the next day will be as nice and lots of kids will come knock at their doors to get all the candies his husband bought. (And also enjoy all the new decorations Keith bought without consulting Shiro.)

As he adds up all of their expenses of the month to make the budget for the next month and pay all their bills, the white haired man finds that he wants to bang his head on the desk he is working on. Keith hid more receipts from his lover than what Shiro first assumed he did. Maybe he should have looked at their bank account somewhere in the month instead of believing the other.

He can’t believe how Halloween is the only time he can’t trust Keith on how much he spends. Shiro sighs as he reworks the November expense plan to work with how much the other spent all month. There is still a tiny smile at the corner of his lips, it is adorable to see how invested his lover is after all. Especially when he just takes a moment to look at all of his decorations with sparkles in his purple eyes. 

Invested in his own work and planning, Shiro doesn’t notice when Keith gets back home until he hears his steps in the room. “You are ba…” The man stops mid-sentence when he realises the weird metallic sound coming with Keith’s presence. At the realisation, a sense of dread goes up his back making him suddenly sweat. Quick as lighting, he raises his head and lets his eyes fall on his husband.

“What...is… this?” Why is there something looking akin to an armor in Keith’s arms. Shiro can already see how he will have to plan back their expenses for November. Seems like doing everything on October 30 didn’t mean he was safe from replanning. 

“Your costume!” Keith gets to the desk and without a care for what is on it, he drops the different accessories and the armor on it. 

He looks way too proud of himself, so Shiro can’t really scold him, can he? But he still feels like another part of himself has died a bit. October is truly the month of the deads, isn’t it? With Keith’s answer, Shiro feels his eyebrow twitches slightly. “And what is my costume exactly?” A guard?

“You keep buzzing our asses with how much you want to be a paladin when we play Dungeon and Dragon, and now you can be one.” The younger man start laughing at Shiro’s funny expression.

It does warm his heart to know his husband thought of him when choosing their costumes, but the bill seems to be high for it. “And what will you be?” 

At this, Keith gets out of the bag that was around his arm, a black suit with some metallic black padding here and there that makes it look like some tight fitted suit. There are purple lines made of plastic and Shiro can see some lights in them. The costume looked less expensive at first glance, but the lights inside the fabric tell him he was wrong. 

“Some kind of space spy?” Keith shrugs, and Shiro knows the other just found the design cool and didn’t care to put a meaning on it. 

Now that he thinks of it, Keith will probably look great in this outfit. Really great. Okay. He might be impatient to see it now. But first, he stretches out his hand to his husband. “The receipts, please.” He needs to get over with this. And the guilty expression Keith is giving him just makes his soul leave his body a bit more.

***

At 9 PM on Halloween night, Shiro feels pretty satisfied by the evening they had. Most kids in the neighborhood came once or even twice, and they even got people getting to their house by car. Some told them they made the detour only to come visit their house, which meant the small labyrinth Keith made in front of the house made people talk about it. 

His husband looked enthusiastic each time someone knocked on their door, sometimes unable to close the door for more than 20 minutes. To be honest, Shiro spent most of the time eyeing Keith’s nice ass and muscles in the suit he was wearing. He could let the other handle most things, after all his husband was the good one with kids. 

As Keith closes the door, he joins Shiro on the couch. Now that it is late, everything should slow down, and they will finally be able to watch their movie with the candies Keith had kept for them. He leans on the side to kiss his husband and the joy in his eyes just makes Shiro smile. 

“Thank you, I know I exaggerated a bit, but you never stop me.” Keith squeezes their hands together.

“How could I?” Shiro squeezes back, this time he is the one to lean forward to kiss the other. “So now, Halloween master, may I remove the upper part of my costume?” It has become heavy after 5 hours of wearing it. 

Keith laughs and shakes his head. “Such a lame name, you could have done better. But yes, go ahead, baby.” 

When Shiro starts removing the intricate costume, someone knocks at the door once more. Keith gets up with a small ‘getting it’, but when he opens the door, 3 small kids throw themselves on his husband. 

He easily recognizes their small 8-year-old neighbors. The man that was picked up to go trick and treating with them looks exhausted and exasperated by their behavior. “Allura, Lance, Hunk, we do not throw ourselves at other people.” The man throws an apologetic look at Keith, but the later seems perfectly content with the situation. He leans down and pats the kids’ heads. 

“Did you get a lot of candies?” Keith asks them softly. This is a sign Shiro loves to see, he knows how good of a father his lover would be. 

“Yes!” Lance answers happily. “But we will have to hide them from Hunk.”

“Hey!” Hunk answers, offended. “I have mine too, they will last a bit.”

“Boys, don’t fight in front of uncle Keith,” Allura adds, hitting Lance’s shoulder softly. 

“Do they have to go back home now? Since it’s the weekend?” Shiro asks as he finally gets closer to the door. “It’s nice seeing you, Coran. Do you know if their parents would agree if we keep them here for a movie?” They will just have to switch from a horror movie to something softer. He is sure Keith won’t be against the idea--and the way his face lights up proves him right.

The children excitedly throws themselves at Shiro and give pleading eyes to their guardian of the night. 

“Oh, go ahead, the parents are meeting up tonight and they will probably be glad if the kids can have some more fun. They’ve been talking about coming here since the beginning of the evening.” Coran also looks relieved at the idea of having a break. 

“Then it’s decided, why don’t you go choose a movie, guys?” Shiro offers the kids, they know where they keep them for the number of times they spent time at their place, but still he goes with them as they run excitedly. Keith sends Coran home with a quick goodbye. 

***

A few hours later, Keith has his head on Shiro’s shoulder, watching the end of the second movie. Allura, Hunk and Lance ended up falling asleep on the couch as they were watching the first movie, and didn’t wake up when their parents came back to pick them up. 

They had a nice evening, and it compensates how Shiro panicked all month over money. It isn’t like it doesn’t happen every year. However, being able to spend such quality time with Keith was always the reward at the end. 

After all, Keith smiling and enjoying himself was his most gratifying treasure.

“Want to go to bed?” Shiro murmurs to his lover, kissing his hair. Keith does look pretty tired, his eyes half closed. Even Kosmo ended up sleeping soundly on the carpet. 

His husband seems to think for a minute and then he stretches his arms toward him. “Bring me.” He says a pout on his lips. Yes, he is definitely tired. 

Shiro glances around at the costumes they removed at some point in the evening and decides to let them there for now. They can take care of it later, clean it at the same time they clean up the rest the next day. “Sure, my weird space prince,” he says mockingly as he picks up Keith in his arms. The latter wraps his legs and arms around him, holding himself in place, face against his neck.

“I said space spy,” he murmurs lazily.

“Whatever you want,” Shiro answers, amused. This is truly the kind of moments he lives for.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it ~ I actually was laughing alone at Shiro's despair and I estimated the cost of how much everything in the fic would have cost and cried a bit with him hahaha.
> 
> Twitter: @shikhyth


End file.
